


Chai tea

by Morethancupcake



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"he almost can feel the Hulk catching him, holding him and keeping him safe"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chai tea

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : free fall

Bruce catches him. Always.

He fights with Steve, it's almost a tradition at this point. He sees it in Rogers eyes, too, this is them they fight, it's good, it's safe almost. Still, no matter what, no matter how stupid they are Bruce picks his side. Always.

He tries to see how far it'll go, how far he's willing to follow him. 

They're taking the elevator together when Bruce giggles, and asks "You are being dense on purpose, and it's the one and only time you'll hear me defend that opinion, do you hear me ?"

"That's why you're my favorite."

They laugh, and it's good to lean on the shoulder next to his, because Banner holds him close, and they walk to one of these stupid store nearby, and be buys one of these stupid leather notebook Rogers loves so much.

"You're insufferable." he says but he smiles when he accepts the peace offering, and Bruce catches his eyes across the room.

 

The fall, he remembers the fall. He remember closing his eyes, and then that pull, taking him down so fast, then nothing. 

He had seen enough footage to build fake memories, he almost can feel the Hulk catching him, holding him and keeping him safe.

 

He doesn't eat, he works, he's too close to the end to stop. Bruce drugs his coffee, and when he wakes up, he looks at his friend reading next to him, and all he can feel is respect, and pride, and yes, that's probably love he's feeling.

"You drugged me, doctor ?" The words are a little heavy on his tongue, but he can see clearly now, and his hands aren't shaking anymore.

"We had a rule. Food, water, sleep. You broke the rule." He smiles behind his book, and Tony laughs. It's loud, and it shakes him whole. "You get breakfast and take a shower, and maybe I'll let you go back to work."

 

He remembers Howard, sometimes. Always at night, in the dark, when the silence stops being peaceful, when it's quiet enough for his mind to go back to that place, to the screams, to the closet and the dark, to the fists and the nights spent wishing for a friend, for someone, anyone.

Bruce doesn't asks, he doesn't need to. Bruce prise his fingers open, and takes the bottle away from him. He makes them tea, that sweet and spicy blend he mixes with warm milk, and offers to him still in the dark. His big hands on his thigh, it should be odd, it should be weird, but it's an anchor. Tony drinks his stupid tea, and he stops pretending he's not crying. 

Bruce catches him, always.

 

He tells him when he's leaving. He has his bag, and this shy smile he wears when he doesn't want to hurt people, but he has to go, he has to leave, and Tony doesn't remember how he's supposed to eat, and sleep, and be without the hand guiding him.

"I'll be back soon, I promise. I just... I need." He plays with his glasses, clean them on his shirt, and it's just an evidence, really.

"I love you." He feels like an idiot, because that's not what he's supposed to say. he's supposed to joke about the women he'll meet, and the sunset they won't share. He's not supposed to say, he's not supposed to mention. "So... you know. if you want to call. I wouldn't. Be opposed. I suppose."

"You wouldn't, uh ?" Bruce's eyes are studying their shoes, so he adds.

"And maybe you should avoid the Pocahontas cliché and not find yourself a wife. And come back. Soon."

"And call. Right ?"

"Right." He isn't sure he can breathe, but again, he did fine for years so he must be. He feels like an idiot, and he's sure Rogers can hear them, somehow. 

Bruce holds his face in his big hands, and he smells like soap, and a little like cinnamon maybe. Clint whistles, and Bruce tastes like the coffee they just had.

Bruce catches him. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's on tumblr ?  
> well me. And this.
> 
> http://iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/post/121284703729/chai-tea
> 
>  
> 
> -shamelessly asking for kudos and nice comments if you liked it enough to do so-


End file.
